stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Revelations (New Order episode)
Part 3 of 3, Given a new ship, Hunt and the crew set out to complete their mission. While following a lead, they are ambushed and captured. They must now escape the clutches of Section 31's newest turncoat. Synopsis Act Four Captain Jonathan Hunt awakens in a dark prison cell, on board the Romulan Warbird encountered at the end of the previous episode. Former Commander Martin Madden, whom was believed killed in the episode; …That Others May Live, greets him and reveals that A'Cillia, also believed killed in …That Others May Live, was in fact beamed away in an elaborate attempt to capture Hunt, in order to use his El Aurian abilities. Madden threatens to have A'Cillia tortured with a laser scalpel, before leaving the cell. Hunt is then able to telepathically reach out to A'Cillia, and convinces her to reconfigure the monitor in their cells to show him the other prisoners. The activity alerts Madden, who destroys Hunt's monitor with a phaser, then has A'Cillia dragged in to his cell, so that Hunt can watch him slit her throat. Hunt pretends to relent, and A'Cillia bites Madden in the arm, forcing him to drop the knife. Hunt grabs the weapon, and stabs one of Madden's henchmen, while A'Cillia subdued the other guard. The two officers flee the cell and make way towards Cell Block E, where their captives are holding Renbe Dergos. Upon arrival in Cell Block E, they find that Dergos has already escaped, and killed all his guards. Dergos, Hyper-stimulated by his Angosian programming, attacks Hunt, believing he is another enemy, but Hunt is able to talk him out of it. The crew then sets out to rescue Dranzian Chavin and the rest of the captives. Act Five Working hastily at a console somewhere in the ship, Chavin is trying to access Communications. Madden taunts them over the intercom, before sealing the section and decompressing it. Hunt hurriedly leads them into a jefferies tube, which he has blown open with a phaser. They continue through the tube until they reached engineering. Upon arrival, A'Cillia and Dergos note that there are no Romulans on the entire ship. Chavin accesses a console and although she has no access to the Communication system, she can activate the transporter, and beam them all to the Scout ship which they were captured from. As Section 31 begins trying to melt down the door to Engineering, A'Cillia volunteers to set the warp core to overload. as the enemy henchmen break down the door, Hunt orders the surviving Marines to form a defensive perimeter around Chavin and A'Cillia. When the attackers set up a heavy phaser cannon, Dergos commandeers it and uses it to repel them. Chavin is then able to beam them all to safety Epilogue Hunt meets A'Cillia at the San Francisco Interstellar Space Port, intending to take her back to the ship before it departs, But she turns him down, stating that she has had enough adventure and is retiring from Starfleet, and that they cannot continue their relationship. Log Entries *''Captain’s Log; Star Date 57011.9, after that ordeal onboard the Warbird, I ordered a course back towards home. I will be granting the entire crew a few weeks of shore leave when we arrive. I am so glad that we have found A’Cillia alive and well. I would like to recommend commendations for Commander’s Chavin and A’Cillia; Captain Dergos, and the entire 58th Fighter Squadron are recommended for the highest commendation.'' Memorable Quotes "Let’s head toward cell block E" "That is the Maximum Security Brig, you know" "That is also where they’re keeping Renbe, I am surprised that he hasn’t escaped already, he is an Angosian after all" :-'Captain Hunt' and Lieutenant Commander A'Cillia discussing what to do now that they have escaped. "Hmm, I guess we just missed him" :-'Captain Hunt upon arrival in a deserted cell block E Background *This episode marks the official end of the relationship between Hunt and A'Cillia. the author intended to end it on a lighter note than was previously implied by the Season One Finale, in which she is killed, so that Hunt could much more easily move on to the much better love interest of Dranzian Chavin. Category:Star Trek: New Order multi-part episodes Category:Star Trek: New Order Season Two episodes